1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to ladder attachments. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to a shelf which is attached to the end of an extension ladder.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many devices known in the art which incorporate some form of attachment for the upper end of a ladder. The prior art devices usually position the ladder away from a vertical wall to enhance stability. The devices also provide a support surface for tools, paint cans, etc. The aforesaid devices are effective in that they permit a user to have both hands free as opposed to having to use one hand to hold a paint can or tool. Time is saved in that trips up and down the ladder are kept to a minimum.
Examples of such prior art devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,749,008 (Wilson), U.S. Pat. No. 2,806,642 (Miele), U.S. Pat. No. 3,042,142 (Butler), U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,344 (Rister), U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,692 (Morawski), U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,045 (Brooks), U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,217 (Stecklow), U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,274 (Tataseo), British Patents 1,578,344 and 2,012,341.
However, none of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to disclose a lightweight, adjustable, easy to mount, time saving, and durable shelf device as will be subsequently described and claimed in the instant invention.